La espera
by neomina
Summary: En el Templo de Acuario, Milo aguarda el regreso de Camus. Fluffy.


Una pequeña historia que nació de una idea repentina.

**_La espera_**

-… que eso sería lo más… -de repente tuvo la sensación de estar hablando solo. ¿Milo? –giró la cabeza buscando al que debía estar a su lado y lo vio parado unos pocos pasos por detrás-. Gracias por dejarme hablando solo como un tarado –le reprochó.

-Ya te dije que me quedaba aquí –se defendió. Pero, por lo visto, sólo te escuchas a ti mismo.

Decidió ignorar el sarcástico comentario y centrarse en la primera parte de la explicación.

-¿Cómo que te quedas aquí? –cuestionó con sorna. Te recuerdo que tu Templo, ese que debes guardar, está un poco más abajo.

-Pues muchas gracias por recordármelo –su voz denotaba fastidio. No quería explicarle al otro sus motivos, sobre todo, porque los conocía bien-. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi deber y mi Templo –se defendió-. Y creo que el tuyo ya debe estar echándote de menos.

Aioria se carcajeó. Qué poco era necesario para hacerlo saltar.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti –explicó. Tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones si nos atacasen y no estuvieses en tu puesto –argumentó.

-¿Es que acaso crees que las fuerzas del mal escogerán precisamente el día de hoy para asaltarnos? –preguntó molesto. En cualquier caso, confío en que el gran Aioria de Leo será capaz de hacer frente al enemigo hasta que yo llegue para salvar su dorado trasero –fanfarroneó.

-Descuida; haré lo imposible para no estropearte la velada –prometió dando media vuelta y retomando el camino en dirección a la Casa del León.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Milo se adentró en el interior del Templo de Acuario, hacia las dependencias privadas del mismo. Al llegar al dormitorio se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y aspiró profundamente. Pfff. Necesitaba una ducha. Había salido a correr con Aioria y lo que se suponía que iba a ser un ligero ejercicio se había convertido en una reñida competición por demostrar quién era el más rápido. Se levantó con decisión y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

El sol ya se había puesto cuando regresó a la habitación envuelto en una pequeña toalla y con el cabello húmedo refrescándole la espalda.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón y miró el reloj, sobre la mesilla. ¿Cuánto tardaría aún? Las ansias y el deseo aumentaban con los segundos. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que ya estaba a su lado, que sus labios se juntaban y se entregaban a la pasión. Su mano derecha, que reposaba sobre su pecho descubierto, se animó a recorrer su cuerpo semidesnudo; acariciándose; repasando el contorno de su torneada musculatura. Sintió el cosquilleo de la excitación recorriéndolo desde la cabeza a los pies y dejó escapar, poco a poco, el aire que había en sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos; pero la luz que entraba por la ventana le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que ahora había más luz? Parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba recuperar la consciencia. Sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo y un cálido aliento cosquilleándole en la nuca. Se había dormido. Y él. Él. ¿Por qué no lo había despertado? Se dio media vuelta sin soltarse del abrazo del francés y lo contempló por un momento. Dormía. Eso suponía una gran novedad. Por primera vez había despertado primero. Le acarició el cabello y tomó entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón para pasárselo por la cara a modo de improvisada hierbecilla. Le divirtió verlo arrugar la nariz y fruncir el entrecejo.

-Eres idiota…

-¡¿Qué yo soy idiota? –preguntó en tono ofendido pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. ¿Quién es el idiota? ¿Por qué no me despertaste anoche? Dime, idiota –exigió del mismo modo.

-Es que parecías dormir tan plácidamente que me dio lástima despertarte –se excusó-. Además –explicó- me gusta verte dormir. Cada cuatro o cinco respiraciones haces un ruidito que…

-¡¿Estás diciendo que ronco? –su voz, ahora, sonaba entre sorprendida y ofendida.

Camus no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

-¡No he venido aquí a que me insulten! –dijo, muy ofendido, mientras retomaba su posición original de espaldas al galo.

-Vale… Lo siento… -se disculpó entre risas-. Y que conste que yo no he dicho que roncases-. Apartó el pelo que cubría la cara del, aparentemente, ofendido escorpión y besó su mejilla-. Y… ¿a qué habías venido entonces? –preguntó con voz suave, con los labios sobre su oído.

-En busca de una noche de sexo desenfrenado –respondió, muy sincero.

-Mmm. Me temo que ya es tarde para eso –dijo mirando al exterior a través de las entreabiertas cortinas de la ventana.

-Pues algo tendrás que hacer para compensarme –advirtió- porque… -se calló cuando sintió unos dulces mimos sobre su piel.

Unos dedos suaves descendían por la parte trasera de sus muslos, siguiendo por las pantorrillas hasta los tobillos; para luego entretenerse acariciándole las plantas de los pies y besuquearle los dedos, uno por uno. Mientras sentía esas manos desandar el sendero antes trazado disfrutó del tacto de unos labios paseándose por el centro de su espalda y trepando hasta su nuca para besarla con amor. A esas alturas ya lo había perdonado así que se dio la vuelta para que sus bocas se juntasen en un apasionado primer beso.

Sus cuerpos pegados les transmitían la mutua necesidad de sentirse, como si los infinitos poros de sus pieles fuesen ventosas que no les permitiesen separarse. Sus manos se reconocían palmo a palmo y en esas caricias se perdieron, entregados a una placentera y deliciosa conjunción que los acerca, cada vez, a lo que se imaginan debe ser la gloria.

FIN


End file.
